In a focal plane array of radiation detectors it is often desirable to reduce the area of the individual detectors. This reduction in area beneficially reduces device capacitance, hence increasing the speed, and also serves to make the individual detectors less sensitive to external ionizing radiation.
One problem associated with reduced area detectors is that the detector sensitivity is typically also reduced. A corresponding decrease in array fill factor is also experienced.
It is therefore one object of the invention to provide an array of radiation detectors of reduced area while increasing the amount of flux incident on each of the detectors.
It is a another object of the invention to provide a backside illuminated focal plane array of radiation detectors having detectors of reduced area and a fill factor of approximately 100 per cent.
It is another object of the invention to provide a backside illuminated focal plane array of radiation detectors having a plurality of optical flux concentrating structures integrally formed on a back surface thereof.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a focal plane array of radiation detectors and methods of fabricating same which provides for the fabrication of a plurality of lens elements on a back surface of the array, each of the lens elements being in registration with a corresponding photodetector.